Volviendo a los Orígenes
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: -¿Como te llamas?-Draco.-Hermione.-¡GRYFFINDOR!-¡SLYTHERIN!-Oye Malfoy DAME mis libros que te crees.-Que no Granger ademas vamos a herbología camina y no te atrevas a volver a hablarme en ese tono.-Desde cuando tu preguntas tener un hijo.-Eso es un si.-


**_¡Hola!_**

_Aquí esta mi aportación para el RETO de Volviendo a los Orígenes del foro The Weird Sisters. La verdad no me rompí mucho la cabeza...solo...un poco. Debo admitir que quedo mas largo de lo inesperado pero al final quede satisfecha. Para que entiendan como es este one-shoot les explico que esta escrito por escenas. Obvio es DRAMIONE es lo que pide el reto. Y me encanto escribirlo. _

_Disclaimer-Todos los personajes les pertenece a J.K. Rowling...es una pena ya que muero por Draco Malfoy... así que para la otra vida. La trama SI es mía y algunos personajes añadidos-La tía Lizz,Cassandra y Esteban._

_¡Sin mas...mi one-shoot...espero que les guste!_

* * *

_**-Volviendo a los Orígenes-**_

_**1.**_

-¡Mami!-gritaba una niña de ocho años muy emocionada. Con su mano le jalaba la falda a su madre con impaciencia.-¡Mama!

-Dime amor.-le contesto la madre con paciencia a su hija de pelo castaño revoltoso y hermosos ojos marrones.

-¿Puedo ir a la tienda de la tía Lizz?-le pregunta la niña emocionada a su madre.

La madre miro la tienda que la niña le señalaba. La tienda de su prima materna donde esta se dedicaba a vender instrumentos de música. Ella nunca tuvo madera para ser música su prima si y tal vez su hija también así que decidió llevarla. Cuando entraron a la tienda Jane pudo fijarse como su niña miraba todo con asombro y sabia a tientas que ella no iba a querer irse hasta que pasara un buen rato.

-¿Jane?-pregunto una voz femenina a su espalda.

-¿Prima?-Jane se volteo y definitivamente era su prima. No se veían hace meses.

-¿Como estas? ¿Y mi sobrina? ¿Y tu esposo? Sabes que mama quiere verte, ¿no?-así era ella una ametralladora de preguntas pero le daba gusto verla. Le traía buenos recuerdos y la abrazo sin mas ya que no la veía hace tiempo.

-Estoy bien Lizz. Y tu no has cambiado..jaja. Tu sobrina anda...por... ay Dios...¿donde esta?-le fui contestando pero de momento entre en pánico.  
Donde se había metido Hermione era muy curiosa y eso la metía en problemas.

-Tranquila prima...jaj... mírala allí al lado del piano. Que linda...como a crecido.-enseguida que mi prima me contesto y la vi me alivie.

-Bueno ahi la tienes.-le contesto con una sonrisa aliviada.

-¿Y que haces aquí? Porque no creo que vengas a comprar un instrumento.-me dijo ella con tono jocoso. Una broma inocente pero a la vez irónica...ay ella si que no cambiaría nunca.

-Hermione quiso venir...pero me temo que ya me tengo que ir.-le dije con ademan de ir por Hermione.

-No déjala...yo la cuido si quieres en lo que vuelves.-me dijo ella con alegría. Lo pensé un momento y decidí que era lo mejor ya que mi niña no se separaría de aquel piano aunque la arrastraran a la fuerza.

-Esta bien vengo en media hora... cuídala. ADIÓS.-me despedí y salí de la tienda.

Cuando la madre de Hermione se iba una mujer rubia de porte elegante se paro un momento en lo que Jane salia y ella entro con un niño no mas de 9 años igual de rubio y con el mismo porte de elegancia. Solo que su cara de niño mono delataba su emoción en vez de la cara despectiva que tendría que llevar.

-Draco tienes veinte minutos me escuchaste.-le dijo la madre a este.

-De acuerdo madre.-le contesto este con felicidad y al mismo tiempo comportándose correctamente.

-Nada de problemas...bastantes tengo con traerte aquí sin que tu padre se entere.-dijo esta con aire autoritario pero con un cariño que solo el podría comprender.

-Si madre.-dijo el niño finalmente.

El niño emocionado fue caminando por los pasillos viendo cada instrumento muggle a su vista. Si su padre se enterara que le gustaban lo mataría así que se prometió ser lo mas precavido posible. Su padre era el mas que le imponía eso de la sangre limpia y el no lo entendía del todo pero por mantener a su padre orgulloso trataba a los muggles como se debía según su padre como inferiores. Mientras compartía sus secretos con su madre. No le importaba mucho el tema de la sangre y principalmente otro de ellos su debilidad por la música clásica muggle.

Siguió adentrándose a la tienda poco concurrida entonces vio lo que estaba buscando pero se quedo estático al momento. Había una hermosa chica de pelo alborotado marrón, piel pálida, ojos marrones y una hermosa sonrisa junto al piano que estaba buscando. En ese mismo momento no le importaba en lo mas mínimo el piano solo quería conocerla. Pero... ¿y si era muggle? Lo mas seguro ya que esto es una tienda de muggles. ¡Me lleva...! Quería conocerla... quería que fuera mi amiga. Antes de diera media vuelta por hacer caso a las reglas de mi padre. Algo tomo de mi brazo. Cuando mire ese algo era ella. ¡Que linda es...! ¡No padre...se enojara conmigo! ¡Que importa..?

-Hola.-me dijo la niña con su voz de hada.-¿Porque te vas? Vi que te gusto el piano. ¿Quieres tocarlo?-me dijo ella con una voz llena de emociones no a las que yo estaba acostumbrado que eran siempre monótonas. Era una con nerviosismo,duda, alegría y curiosidad. Solo pude menear mi cabeza para no marearme de tanta emoción.

-¡Suéltame muggle!-le grite sin pensarlo. Y la niña de asusto ¿Pero que hice? Malditas reglas de padre.-Eh..lo siento..no quise gritarte.-le dije un poco avergonzado.

-Bueno...no importa. ¿Que es muggle?-dijo ella con curiosidad yo no sabia ni que contestarle así que me le quede mirando y un rubor empezó a extenderse por sus mejillas. ¿Porque se ruborizaba?- ¿Sabes tocar el piano?-me pregunto ella de momento sonriendo tímidamente.

-Si.-le conteste con orgullo.

-¿Tocarías para mi?-me pregunto emocionada. No quise que se desilusionara así que camine hacia el piano y me senté. Hasta yo me sorprendí cuando le indique que se sentara en el banco conmigo. Ella sonrió y se sentó. Me ocasionaba...algo...verla feliz. Pero soy un niño que mas da saber o no.

Así que empece a tocar el piano...era muy bueno según madre... así que me sentí orgulloso cuando empece a tocar y saber que seria fácil para mi tocar una pieza algo avanzada para mi.

-Que lindo tocas.-me dijo ella. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Como te llamas?-me pregunto por alguna razón me sentí obligado a contestarle ademas de que me gustaba su compañía así que le conteste.

-Draco...-

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger...-

-¿Y que haces en una tienda como esta Hermione?-le pregunte solo por seguir hablando con ella.

-Bueno vi todos los instrumentos afuera y quise venir a verlos...en teoría se como tocar ya que e leído muchos libros pero no tengo practica así que solo vine a verlos.-me dijo ella con rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Porque otra vez se sonroja? Era bonita,al parecer inteligente...pero un poco habladora para mi gusto. Seguí tocando para ella... terminaría la pieza y luego me iría no podía estar aquí madre me había dado un tiempo.

- ¿Y porque nunca te e visto antes...no eres de por aquí?-me pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-Si soy de por aquí. Pero no creo que sepas donde vivo ya que mucha gente piensa que es un poco raro..el lugar o en todo caso la calle.-le conteste sin mas.

- ¿Rara? ¿Por que una calle seria rara?-se pregunto ella con evaluando su pregunta.-Ahhh tu vives por la calle donde están todas las casas grandes y bonitas.-me dijo ella esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno pues..si se podría decir... ¿Has pasado por ahí?-le pregunte por verdadera curiosidad.

-Si...le pregunte a mi mama una vez si podíamos vivir por ahí. Pero me dijo que no ya que las casas eran muy grandes...y en realidad a mi me gustaron. ¿Ademas te digo un secreto?-me pregunto ella y yo asentí terminando la pieza.-Las casas se ven mágicas...mi mama dijo que no entendía mi pers...perc...perspectiva...pero yo le dije que ese lugar estaba lleno de magia. ¿Tu crees en la magia?-me pregunto ella con una sonrisa y sus ojos pendiente a los míos. ¿Que se supone que le contestaría? ¡Merlín!

-Puede ser. ¿Porque lo preguntas?-le dije a secas.

-Hum...no se...es que yo si creo que en la magia...y..-ella empezó a reír con su voz infantil-..no te enojes conmigo pero te vez muy raro vestido así...pareces un niño mago. Pero me caes bien.-termino de decir ella. No sabia que decirle. Gracias a Merlín que la pieza ahí terminaba porque si no se daría cuenta de mi desliz. Ella sabia que era un mago. Ella creía en la magia. Ella sabia que por mi casa rondaba la magia. Tal vez ella seria una bruja y no lo sabia. No eso es muy improbable.

-Me tengo que ir Hermione. Mi madre me espera. Adiós.-le conteste un poco nervioso y me baje del asiento lo mas rápido que pude.

-Esta bien. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?-me pregunto desde el banco un poco ansiosa.

-Se supone que no...pero...tengo el presentimiento de que si.-le conteste y me fui antes de que ella me preguntara como curiosa que ya me había dado cuenta que era. Ya estaba saliendo por la puerta del lugar con mi madre cuando escuche una voz de hada decir.-Nos vemos luego...Draco.

_**2.**_

Primer año en Hogwarts para estos dos. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que la niña de cabellera marrón y el niño rubio se habían encontrado en una tienda de música muggle. Ella tenia vagos recuerdos acerca de ese día pero no lo olvidaba del todo por las ultimas palabras del niño rubio. -..Se supone que no pero tengo el presentimiento de que si.- Así que algún recuerdo le quedaba de ese día y sabia que algún día se encontrarían. Y ella era mas feliz ahora sabiendo que entraba a una escuela de Magia y Hechizeria. Tenia un presentimiento.

Sin embargo Draco seguía recordándola. El si la recordaba del todo. De como esa niña se le acerco, le hablo y le gusto...como amiga. No la olvidaba y una parte de el quería verla de nuevo. Pero la otra parte le decía que cualquier amistad quedaría prohibida por las reglas de la sangre. No sabia ni que permitirse pensar.

Lo que no se esperaban era que el destino prefería adelantarse-les antes de que decidieran. Y todo comenzaría mal y su futuro dependían de lo que ellos defendieran.

Entonces la profesora llamo a Hermione Granger. Y en ese momento a Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón. Hermione se levanto un tanto nerviosa y se sentó para esperar a que el sombrero seleccionara su casa. Draco mas feliz podía estar. Era ella...la castaña que recordaba. Tal vez podrían ser amigos...Tal vez no importara la sangre y la pondrían en Ravenclaw...tal vez...su padre...

-¡GRYFFINDOR...!-grito el sombrero seleccionador y ahí todas las esperanzas de Draco se esfumaron...eso no iba a ser posible.

Esta vez la profesora llamo a Draco Malfoy y fue entonces desde la mesa de Gryffindor que Hermione se dio cuenta que ese nombre le sonaba y mas aun cuando vio esa cabellera rubia y ojos grises. Era el...el niño de sus recuerdos olvidadizos. ¡Que felicidad podrían...ser amigos!

-¡SLYTHERIN...!-grito el sombrero seleccionador y Hermione pensó que pena que no le tocara en su casa...bueno luego hablaría con el.

Pero ese día en ese año no llego porque antes de que ellos pudieran hablar...otros los habían presentado y no en un plan amistoso. Hermione Granger se dio cuenta que su amistad no era posible pero antes de que eso la detuviera algo mas le bloqueo el camino y eso fue los insultos de su futuro ex-amigo rubio. Ella quedo sorprendida de que el la insultara...y sin mas se fuera. Ni una disculpa...ni nada. Salio corriendo al baño mas cercano y lloro hasta que no le dieron las lagrimas y ahí supo que su amistad con Draco Malfoy no seria posible el era Slytherin y ella Gryffindor.

_**3.**_

/Segundo año en Hogwarts./

Hermione salia de las mazmorras de la clase pociones y si cabe mencionar un poco enojada. Trataba de llamar la atención del Profesor Snape pero cualquier cosa que hiciera a este le molestaba. Ya estaba en segundo año y aun así no podía dejar de pensar en el...agh...rubio. Era tan claro para ella ahora del porque no podían ser amigos. Así que no le quedaba mas que tratar de olvidarle y ignorarlo.

-Hola Granger.-siseo una voz a su lado que saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de quien mas se podría ser que...Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Que quieres Malfoy?-le pregunto a la defensiva.

-Nada...en especifico.-me contesta con su singular manera de arrastrar las palabras y encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Entonces para que molestas?-le pregunto siguiendo mi camino con el detrás y un poco desconfiada.

-No te molesto Granger...solo hago la labor del día.-me dice el con una sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Enserio?-le pregunto retorica-mente... poniéndome nerviosa ya que a pasado segundos de que no abierto su boca para insultarme.- ¿Y según tu cual es tu labor del día?-le pregunto irónicamente.-A..SI molestarme.

-No...mi labor del día es...ayudar a alguien inferior...de padres muggles. Me entiendes.¿No?-me dice el sonriendo como si fuera de lo mas amable. Lo único que pasa por mi mente es querer encerrarme en algún lugar para poder llorar. Porque poco le falto para decirme sangre sucia. Pero como no quiero que me vea llorar pienso darle una cachetada pero antes de poder cachetear detiene mi mano y me mira directamente a los ojos.

-Ni te atrevas.-me dice el apenas en un susurro pero en un tono neutro.-Dame los libros.-me dice el.

-¿Que?-le pregunto desconcertada. Antes de poder reaccionar toma mis libros y sigue caminando.

-Oye Malfoy DAME mis libros que te crees,¿eh?-le digo con voz autoritaria y enojada.

-Que No Granger ademas vamos a herbología...camina y note atrevas a volver a hablarme en ese tono.-me dice el con voz monótona y no puedo evitar fijarme en su sonrisa que por un momento pareció real.

Yo sigo caminando detrás de el confundida y desconfiada. Nunca puedo saber que esperar de el. Trate de quitarle varias veces los libros por el camino pero el solo reía cuando inútilmente no alcanzaba la altura de su mano alzada con mis libros. Y era una sonrisa verdadera no una sarcástica o mala. Eso fue lo que me hizo volver a intentar recuperar mis libros una y otra vez inútilmente. Ese era el Draco que conocí no el vil y malo.

Pero que pienso Merlín el nunca cambiaría...HERMIONE concéntrate en recuperar tus libros enserio. Cuando me doy cuenta ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta de herbología y sin pensarlo tome mis libros y esta vez los recupere. El volteo a verme y me sonrió por un segundo con una sonrisa torcida. Luego alzo la barbilla y de nuevo era Draco Malfoy el arrogante. Definitivamente era impredecible.

_**4.**_

/Tercer año en Hogwarts./

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su sala común de Slytherin. Y estaba molesto..¿dije molesto?..estaba que lo llevaba el demonio. Como se atrevía Granger a golpearlo. Esa...esa...aghhh esa chica estaba haciendo que perdiera la cordura. No podía ni insultarla en su mente. Tal vez al frente de otros si pero no podía engañar a su mente. Hermione Granger lo había golpeado porque se había burlado de la gallina voladora del guarda bosques. ¿Cual es el maldito problema? Ninguno. Porque ese maldito animal que atento contra su vida. Pero que le importaba a el la maldita gallina o Potter cuando lo insulto o a la Comadreja tomate-zanahoria ya no se ni que color ponerle... ¿Berenjena andante? Eso es lo que parece cuando le falta aire. Agh...y para colmo salio como un cobarde cuando le golpeo. Debo aclarar que fue un teatro. No quería insultarla ni mucho menos golpearla pero con Grabe y Goyle en medio lo único que me quedaba era huir para no dejar que mi reputación se dañara. ¡Me lleva...!

-Tranquilo Draco...luego nos vengaremos.-dijo mi amigo Blaise desde la otra esquina...yo le sonreí con complicidad pero cuando volteo la cara solo quiero hundirme mas si es posible. Venganza...no...no quiero que se venguen. Solo...solo quiero que Potter y Weasley no existan o...tal vez si venganza...pero sobre Potter y Weasley.

-Blaise amore...-dijo Pansy desde la otra esquina.

-Pam..no me llames así.-le dice este de una forma educada pero que al parecer lo lleva el demonio cuando su novia le dice así.

-Esta bien...como decía no creo que Draco quiera vengarse.-dijo esta desde la otra esquina y yo me quede estático...que carajo sabe esta ahora.  
¡Merlín! ¿Porque lo dice?

- ¿Porque lo dices Pansy?-le pregunto aparentando mal humor con una ceja alzada. Esta se hace la interesante y lo piensa antes de hablar.

- ¿De verdad quieres que te diga Draco?-me pregunta ella con una ceja alzada y una chispa de diversión y algo de preocupación en sus ojos. Yo solo me quedo pensando que tan inteligente puede ser Pansy y...si lo es mas que mi conciencia.

-Sabes que Pansy..no..NO quiero SABERLO. Me largo..ustedes me exasperan. Maldita Granger. Maldito Potter. Pobretón de la Comadreja.-les digo huyendo de la escena y montando un teatro. Subo por las escaleras y tiro la puerta de mi habitación.

_**5.**_

/Cuarto año en Hogwarts./

Hermione se encontraba en el cuarto de chicas arreglándose para el baile del torneo de los tres magos. Ya iba tarde pero claro la belleza cuesta eso es lo que se repetía una y otra vez mientras se daba los últimos toques. Viktor Krum la había invitado al baile y no sabia como sentirse al respecto. Se supone que se sentiría feliz y si lo estaba...pero sentía que no era lo correcto. Odiaba decir esto pero...agh...no se podía sacar al Maldito oxigenado de Malfoy. El año pasado el rubio la había atormentado. Era malo y era raramente amable luego. Se burlaba de mis amigos y no se burlaba de mi como los dos primeros años. A veces me llegaban regalos que desconocía quien los enviaba y el único que pasaba por la mente era precisamente el. Si viera sido Harry o Ron me lo vieran dicho ¿no? Pero ahí venia la duda. ¿Porque EL me regalaría algo? Exacto...ni idea.

-HERMIONE APÚRATE...sabes que... OLVÍDALO ME LARGO. AHÍ TE VEZ.-me grito Lavender desde las escaleras. Jaj. Que amiga.

-Si claro... adiós Lavender.-dije en voz baja mas para mi que para ella.

Minutos después aquí iba yo llenándome de valor para bajar las escalera hacia el comedor que ahora seria el lugar de la fiesta. Y no me sentía del todo feliz. No me malinterpreten me siento feliz...solo que un poco rara. No pensé que Viktor seria el primero en invitarme a salir algún día. Y ya esta dicho estoy bajando las escaleras. ¡ Merlín! Todo el mundo me mira. Bajo mi mirada para no morirme de vergüenza y me concentro en buscar a Viktor pero el como buen caballero búlgaro ya estaba ahí en mi espera.

-Esta...muy herrmosa..Herrmione.-me dice con su voz profunda y una sonrisa amable. Y educada mente me ofrece su mano.

Cuando alzo la mirada completamente lo veo y me sonrojo. Para cualquier chica es halagador que alguien te vea como algo hermoso. Así que imaginen. Pero entonces miro hacia otro lado y ahí esta _**el.**_ Trago grueso. Solo por unos segundos lo veo y el me ve a mi. Sentí como mi mejillas se ponían aun mas rojas. Por alguna razón me daba vergüenza que me viera así. El estaba hermoso...como un adonis. Y para colmo sus ojos grises no dejaban de verme. Le sostuve la mirada segundos que parecieron eternos pero el no se dignaba en en dejar de mirarme. Me miro en toda mi extensión sentía como me desnudaba con sus ojos. Y eso me dejo un poco temerosa pero al mismo tiempo alagada [¿?] Mire a Viktor le di mi mano y caminamos hacia la entrada. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como Malfoy todavía no se dignaba en dejarme de ver aun. Una sonrisa torcida afloro de sus labios y me guiño el ojo. Yo deje de ver por instinto y vergüenza y seguí mi camino. Solo me estaba complicando la vida con imposibles. ¡Pero por Morgana que hermoso estaba! ¡Agh...maldito Malfoy!

_**6.**_

/Quinto año en Hogwarts./

-¿Estas seguro de esto Draco? Porque si lo haces no hay vuelta atrás lo sabes,¿no?-me pregunto Blaise por décima vez en la hora.

-¡SI BLAISE! Ya estoy perdiendo los estribos contigo y si vuelves a preguntarme me olvidare que eres mi amigo y te hechizare.-le dije bastante molesto. Ese día me había despertado con una misión y las estupideces de Blaise no me van a desconcertar.

-¡Tranquilo Draco!-me grito Pansy desde el otro lado con pura advertencia en sus ojos.-Nosotros te apoyamos...de acuerdo. Eso solo que Blaise sabe que luego que esto pase...nada sera igual. Y si tu decides o la gente se entera de que andas enamorado o andas con Granger después de esto...nada te digo...absolutamente nada sera igual. La mayoría de los Slytherin de darán la espalda.

-Lo se Pansy.-le dije con un tono que demostraba frustración.-¿Pero los tengo a ustedes?-les mire y ambos asintieron.-Gracias.-les dije con apenas un indicio de sonrisa.

Habían pasado todo el día prácticamente con Pam y Blaise haciéndole entender mis sentimientos,mis metas y quería saber si los tenia a ellos de mi parte. Pam fue la primera en aceptar sabia que algo andaba conmigo mal desde hace meses o desde hace años según ella. Que presentía la atracción de mi parte por Hermione pero...que simplemente lo dejo pasar porque no lo creyó del todo posible. Y Blaise...bueno cada diez minutos me preguntaba lo mismo. El tío si que era duro para roer...no me creyó hasta que Pam le explico ella misma. Merlín.

Ahora me encontraba por los pasillos buscando la cabellera casta a de Hermione a ver si al final de todo quedaba una esperanza para mi. Si era necesario me encerraría con ella hasta que entendiera que la necesitaba y que la quería como amiga o mejor aun...novia. No se si esto es amor ya que no me enseñaron ese sentimiento tal vez mi madre pero eso esta un poco lejano todavía.

Entonces la vi...y ella me vio por unos segundos pero decidió seguir su camino y no dirigirme la palabra.

-Her...GRANGER espera.-le dije educada-mente...en lo que cabe cuando alguien grita tu nombre. Ella paro y volteo a verme.

-Dime.-me contesto con voz baja apenas audible. Eso me extraño.

-¿Que te pasa?-le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Nada...que te...nada.-me dijo ella cuando se dio cuenta que no pretendía insultarla.-Estoy cansada Malfoy. Salí del castigo de Umbridge y la verdad no tengo ánimos para pelear contigo.-me dijo ella con voz monótona y cansada. Eso me preocupo.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunte si poderlo evitar.

-Desde cuando te importa si...-

-Desde siempre.-le conteste mirando sus ojos.

-Aja...me voy.-dijo ella un poco nerviosa pude notarlo pero antes de que se fuera fui yo quien la detuvo.

-Hermione...necesito hablar contigo.-le dije con una voz que dejo ver todos mis sentimientos mezclados: decisión, nostalgia, nerviosismo,etc. Y ahora fue ella la que se dejo llevar. Me miro con su curiosidad inagotable y asintió con la cabeza.

Caminamos varias pasillos hasta que llegamos a uno completamente solitario,casi sin luz y me senté en el banco que había. Con mi mano señale el lado que quedaba libre y ella se sentó. No pude evitar ver sus labios que asimilaban algo así como una sonrisa... pensé que recordaría como le invite a sentarse conmigo aquel día en la tienda de música y yo también sonreí.

-¿Y...que quieres Malfoy?-me pregunto.

-Podemos empezar con que me digas Draco.-le dije tratando de sonar normal. Y ella me vio dudosa y desconfiada...pero luego de unos segundos asintió.

-Esta bien...Draco.-dijo ella con su apacible voz apenas audible que me recordó a la de un hada.

-Quiero hablar contigo porque necesito que me escuches.-le dije pensando muy bien lo que le diría a continuación.-Se que no me creerás cuando te lo diga ya que eres adorable-mente terca. Se que piensas que me hechizaron por decir adorable. Y se que te negaras a creerlo.-le dije mirándola a los ojos pero ella los desvió.

-Estas loco.-dijo ella negando con la cabeza y con clara duda en sus ojos si quedarse o no.

-Hermione mírame...-la tome de la barbilla delicadamente y cuando supe que no voltearía seguí hablando.-Desde que te conocí en la tienda de música me encantaste...odio ser tan cursi...pero bueno...desde ese día pensé que algún día podríamos ser...amigos. De echo me destruye mi ego al saber que me estoy declarándote y al mismo tiempo algo de mi orgullo Malfoy.

-¡Draco! Me importa un rábano tu orgullo...es que no..entien...-

-Perdón... escúchame no pretendo que entiendas que puedo cambiar de la nada sobre mi forma de ser. Escúchame... sabes que no te insulto desde tercer año. Simplemente no puedo ya que me duele como te duele a ti. Perdóname te estoy hablando con el corazón abierto si es que todavía tengo uno y eres la primera persona a quien se lo abro. ¿Seria mucho pedir que me perdonaras y pudiéramos ser amigos... algún día?-le dije conteniendo el aliento y esperando su respuesta ansiosa-mente.

-Draco...no se que este planeando pero...-

-NADA...es que no vez...-le dije prácticamente desesperado pero me recompuse.-Mira NO puedo pedirte ser amigos...es una blasfemia...-

-¿Pero...que..?-

-Escúchame..no podemos ser amigos carajo porque me jode que otro tío te quiera. Yo te amo por MERLÍN y seria capaz de hacer todo lo que tu me dijeras por tan solo verte feliz. Necesito que al menos me perdones...pero tampoco pretendo mentirte. Me gustas...desde que eramos niños. Es solo que aun no lo sabia...tal vez si sabia que quería que fueras mi amiga pero no la persona que amara por el resto de mi vida. Y si por algún motivo de esta maldita vida me perdonaras te haría inmensamente feliz.-le dije de una buena vez perdiendo mi control y mi educación. Necesitaba que ella me entendiera y si la forma para mi decírselo era hablar de todo de una buena maldita vez.. así seria. Los minutos pasaban y ella no decía nada.

-Podrías decir ALGO porque me estas volviendo loco Hermione.-le dije revolcándome el pelo con ansiedad.

-Espera...-me dice ella parándose de donde estaba sentada al lado mio para caminar de un lado a otro al frente mio.

-¡Sabes cuanto...tuve que aguantar tus insultos!-me dijo ella confundida y un poco histérica.

-¡Lo se! Y te perdí... perdón.-le dije impotente.

-¿Y todo lo que dijiste fue cierto?-me pregunto con cierta duda todavía en sus palabras.-Es...que y saber que nos conocemos desde antes del colegio...y tu. De verdad todo...es cierto.-me pregunto otra vez con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Jaj...si no es cierto que venga un dementor y me de el beso de la muerte Hermione.-le dije mirándola expectante a su reacción.

-Digamos..que te creo..que se supone que haga ahora que...que...ni si quiera se que decirte Draco.-

-Se que suena poco creíble de mi pero..haz lo que diga tu corazón...la verdad si no lo deseas tanto como el yo no puedo mandar.-le dije como mi ultima oportunidad a que me creyera y esperando lo peor...como siempre. Y sin darme cuenta...ella ya estaba mi lado se arrodillo ante mi y me miro con sus ojos color chocolate marrón.

-Te creo.-me dijo con su voz finalmente. Ella bajo su mirada y cuando iba a pararse la tome de las manos, me levante la tome de su fina cintura y la bese. En ese momento estaba arriesgando todo...pero algo me impulso a hacerlo. En un segundo pensé que la había regado pero ella me respondió al otro segundo. Entonces por fin pude besarle del todo y sentir su cálido aliento en mi boca. Su lengua jugando con la mía y su paladar en su extensión. No había nada mas placentero y sabroso que haya probado en este planeta. Nuestros labios jugaban mientras mis manos acariciaban la piel disponible de su cuerpo y ella enredaba sus manos en mi pelo. Cada segundo que pasaba el beso se intensificaba. Labios rosándose,mordidas traviesas,lenguas saboreándose y alientos chocando. Me sentía de lo mas feliz como nunca antes y sabia que me aferraría a la promesa de nunca dejarla ir.

_**7.**_

/Sexto año, séptimo año y el futuro./

El sexto año fue uno difícil de atravesar contra toda frontera. Pero lo mejor para esta pareja fue decir la verdad en todo momento. Draco tuvo que ser mortifago y Hermione lo sabia. Tuvieron varias discusiones sobre esto pero al final ambos sufrirían juntos las consecuencias y mientras tanto podían vivir una paz ficticia y pasajera como pareja. Draco tomo la decisión de hablar con Dumblendor y como consecuencia tuvo que ser espía para la orden. Nadie le tenia confianza al principio excepto Hermione,Snape y Dumblendor pero con los meses la gente comenzó a hablarle y al final confiar en el. Y que decir cuando en el mismo año la orden se entero que Hermione y Draco eran pareja desde hace casi dos años. Meses de peleas garantizadas pero el tiempo fue amigo de esta pareja y todos sin excepción al final aceptaron. Nuevas amistades se hicieron...de las menos creíbles que se pudieran imaginar. Y muertes planeadas y dolorosas pasaron pero todos sabían la verdad.

El séptimo año...ay Merlín si el sexto fue difícil que decir del séptimo que Hermione y Draco apenas se veían. Los primeros meses a pesar de que la castaña estaba en la casa del padrino de Harry y Draco estaba en la Mansión Malfoy como mortifago las veces que se veían eran escasas y la mayoría era para que Draco y Snape informaran sobre el bando contrario. Y cuando las reuniones terminaban Hermione y Draco apenas daban una follada sin poder darse el lujo de hacer el amor y prometerse que después de la guerra tendrían tiempo para ellos y serian felices. Así anduvieron hasta que la guerra exploto. Todo ocurrió como se esperaba el niño que vivió había vencido a Lord Oscuro y después de varias muertes y días. El ambiente se podía sentir un poco fúnebre y con muchas heridas a cerrar pero mucho mas relajante sin ese futuro incierto que ante atacaba por destruirles su felicidad.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ahora...Cinco Años desde la ultima guerra contra Tom Riddle...- ¿Que creen? En uno de los últimos encuentros a escondidas donde Draco apenas podía salir de la mansión y Hermione no aguantaba las ansias de verlo...y demostrarse su amor...-

.

.

-¡Papa...!-canturreaba una niña de no mas de cuatro años con ojos grises,pelo rubio y pecas en sus mejillas.- ¡Papi!-seguía la niña llamando a su padre desde su cuarto hasta que al fin apareció su padre Draco ¿A que no imaginan?...Con otro niño en los brazos de no mas de dos años con escaso pelo marrón, pálido y ojos grises.

-Dime princesa.-dijo su padre sentándose con el niño en brazos al lado de ella.

-Mañana vendrán titi Pam y tío Blaise. ¿Cierto?-pregunto la niña emocionada. Ya para su edad hablaba prácticamente correctamente y era bastante audaz.

-Si...Cassandra...pero te conozco tan bien amor que algo planeas.-dijo su padre con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladeada.

-Ay...papi te han dicho lo apuestooo que eres.-dijo la niña haciéndose la inocente y riendo. Draco solo pudo reír a esto su princesa quería algo y sabia que obtendría...no por algo era tan inteligente como su madre y audaz como el.

-Dime Cassy que quieres.-le dijo sin mas a su hija.

-¿Podría venir Teddy? Se que no te gusta...pero es mi único amigo.-dijo la niña partiendo el corazón. Draco solo esperaba que Potter le trajera al tal Teddy a su princesa. Y ella tenia razón no le gustaba...pero el le daba todo a su princesa. Ademas...es que tener pretendientes a tan corta edad no estaba en su lista de cosa para su hija.-Le prometí a titi Pansy presentárselo.-Agh..eso no lo quiero saber... tendré que hablar con Pam.

-Esta bien...hija. Ya llamare a Potter.-le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿A tío Harry?...SI... ¿El también puede venir?-me dijo la niña con un puchero. Esto ya es chantaje si no fuera porque tiene cuatro años. Jaj.  
Entonces escuche una hermosa voz riendo a mis espaldas.

-Claro mi amor. Tío Harry también vendrá.-dijo mi Hermione mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa. Si esto no era chantaje...era complot... increíble. Jaj. -Ahora papi y yo nos vamos. Buenas Noches...amor.-le dijo a la niña, le beso la frente y sin mas no me dejo hablar me arrastro a penas le di un beso en la frente a la niña. No quería que replicara...bueno TODO por mi princesa.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Cassy en un suspiro y cerramos la puerta.

Dejamos a Esteban en su cuarto. Lo admiramos un rato...era increíble lo idiota que te podía poner un niño y mas si era tuyo de tu sangre y de la mujer que amabas. Ambos besamos al niño en la frente y salimos del cuarto para dirigirnos a nuestro cuarto.

-Es increíble lo hermosos que pueden llegar a ser nuestros hijos.-dijo mi Hermione cuando entramos al cuarto. Ambos nos metimos a la cama y enseguida la toma de la cintura y la acerque a mi.

-Si...igual de hermosos que puedes ser tu para mi.-le dije en el oído mordiéndole el lóbulo.

-Draco...-suspiro ella.

-¿Amor...?-

-Dime.-me contesto ella volteándose para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Que piensas...del nombre Scorpius?-le pregunte inocentemente.

-Hum...es bonito.-ella me miro con curiosidad y luego me sonrió cariñosa-mente.-¿Porque me preguntas?

-Hum...no se...-le conteste y la empece a besar lentamente desde que me encontré con ella después de la guerra...con amor.- ¿Te gustaría tener otro hijo?-le pregunte mirándole a los ojos. Ella me miro sorprendida...para luego sonreír traviesa-mente.

-Estas loco.-me dijo ella moviendo su cabeza y mordiéndose el labio tentadora-mente.

-¿Eso es un si?-le pregunte alzando una ceja. Ella rió con su armoniosa voz y me miro a los ojos.

-Draco...desde cuando tu preguntas tener un hijo.-me dice ella poniendo cara de falsa incrédula y divertida.

-Tomare eso como un si.-le digo sin mas antes de besar esos labios,tocar ese cuerpo y hacerla mía de nuevo.

.

.

.

_**-FIN-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_¿REVIEWS?_


End file.
